The goals of this SLEEP ACADEMIC AWARD are to implement and assess a knowledge system for sleep and sleep disorders. The proposal links educational specialists, training programs, and sleep research at Case Western Reserve University with medical undergraduate and post-graduate education in Northeast Ohio. The Specific Aims are: 1. Implement and evaluate a medical curriculum on the causes and consequences of sleepiness, both a common experience and a symptom common to many sleep disorders. The P.I. will improve knowledge construction and assess exposure to and recognition of sleepiness and sleep disorders in the internal medicine clerkship, before and after interventions aimed at increasing knowledge synthesis and problem solving. Outcome assessments are identified at several intermediate and final end-points. Two stations in a structured clinical examination for all third year medical students will evaluate knowledge use of sleep and sleepiness, and tabulation of patient logs will identify exposure to and recognition of fatigue and sleep apnea, in comparison to other common disorders. Interventions include a case-management tutorial and computerized patient management modules. Additional assessments include a sleep quiz and attitude questionnaire about sleep problems. Data will be analyzed using the analysis of variance and covariance models with results pooled across clerkships for the class (n= 140). Change over time will be examined. Special student groups will be targeted to address research and minority health needs. 2. Implement an instruction tool ("Sleep Disorders Structured Clinical Instruction Module") in Internal Medicine/Family Medicine house staff training. 3. Expand knowledge of sleep disorders in Cleveland area primary care physicians by active experimentation. We will enhance current practice by assessment of patients for sleep habits and developing with Northeast Ohio physicians strategies for recognition of sleepiness and sleep disorders. 4. Examine the impact of sleep habits on academic performance in an Ohio public school system as well as in professional education. This program will assess the impact of snoring and chronic sleepiness on results of common tests for promotion and competency before and after interventions designed to promote sleep health. For each aim, there are plans to implement new or recast existing educational and evaluative tools, and assess attitude and/or behavior. We will disseminate of educational assessments, patient-oriented material, and clinical pathways through local and national consultants in both the public and private sector, as well as through interaction with other awardees.